Le Fantasme de Ron
by Alounet
Summary: Viktor Krum est le fantasme de Ron Weasley. Mais Viktor Krum est amoureux d'un autre jeune homme. Slash : Viktor/Ron, Viktor/Cédric, Harry/Ron et Oliver/Marcus.


**Titre** : Le fantasme de Ron

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash

**Couple** : Ron x Viktor + Viktor x Cédric et Ron x Harry et Marcus x Oliver

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling !

**Notes** : Défi lancé par Alice in a mad Wonderland avec les mêmes contraintes que pour mon dernier défi sur Glee. Cette fois, on a droit à du Viktor Krum x Ron Weasley, mais avant d'y arriver, ils devaient avoir chacun de leur côté une aventure slash. En plus de ça, Oliver Wood ou Marcus Flint devaient apparaître. Les mots, phrases et autres obligations sont en gras et italique. Bonne lecture !

N'hésitez pas, à votre tour lancez moi un défi ! J'accepte tous les fandoms étant dans ma liste sur mon profile ! :)

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oliver Wood et Marcus Flint étaient revenus à Poudlard pour assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les anciens joueurs de Quidditch mais surtout rivaux avaient beaucoup évolué depuis leur sortie de l'école. En effet, plus de _**compétition**_ entre eux. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient installé en _**concubinage**_. Le jeune couple avait officialisé leur relation à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente.

Toute cette haine échangée pendant 7 ans s'était naturellement transformé en amour. Et depuis quelques mois, le couple vivait heureux dans un petit appartement de Londres.

A Poudlard, leurs anciens camarades étaient très choqué de les découvrir ainsi. Mais les regards des autres ne les dérangeaient plus, ils avaient su y faire.

-Cédric ! Félicitations ! Harry aussi, bravo à toi !

Les deux champions remercièrent chaleureusement Oliver qui les saluait. Mais ils avaient tous deux la tête ailleurs. Et Oliver connaissait ce regard fuyant. C'était un regard gêné comme lui même avait pu l'avoir l'an dernier après avoir couché pour la première fois avec son _**conjoint**_ actuel.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Marcus à son compagnon.

Oliver souriait en regardant les deux garçons s'éloigner.

-Je crois que ces deux là viennent de s'envoyer en l'air.

-Ensemble ? demanda surpris Marcus.

-Pas forcément...

Et Oliver ne pensait pas si bien dire. Quelques heures plus tôt, Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory s'étaient offerts un petit extra sexuel juste avant leur dernière épreuve. Un extra sexuel qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt d'oublier.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry Potter était dans son dortoir, très stressé, lorsque son meilleur ami Ron Weasley débarqua en catastrophe. Le rouquin s'enfonça dans son lit, enivrant de sa mauvaise humeur le dortoir au grand dam d'Harry. Pourquoi Ron ne pouvait pas simplement être _**content**_ pour une fois, surtout un jour comme celui-ci ?

-J'imagine que c'est ENCORE en rapport avec Viktor Krum ?

-C'est qu'un gros imbécile, railla Ron en croisant les bras.

-Et qu'est-ce que l'homme de ta vie a fait aujourd'hui ?

Au début, Harry était amusé par cette soudaine attirance pour le bulgare. Il pensait aussi que ça lui passerait mais non. Ron était éperdument amoureux de Viktor Krum mais jamais, au grand jamais, il le lui dirait. Il préférait le maudire et le détester faussement dans son coin.

-Je l'ai vu avec Cédric Diggory. Je suis sur qu'ils s'envoient en l'air tous les deux, ils avaient l'air drôlement complice.

-T'es jaloux ?

-Non, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche !

Harry ne répondit rien, préférant se concentrer sur son stress. Devant l'absence de réponse de son meilleur ami, Ron s'énerva :

-Tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion pour moi ?

-Et toi avoir un peu d'empathie pour moi ? Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Ron se mordit les lèvres, il se sentait comme étant le pire des imbéciles. Comment avait-il pu faire une _**comparaison**_ entre son histoire ridicule d'adolescent et celle d'Harry qui mettait sa vie en danger ?

-J'ai oublié dans quel _**contexte**_ on se trouvait, s'excusa Ron.

Le rouquin abandonna sa bouderie et écouta Harry lui faire part de ses doutes. Ron lui révéla une solution miracle pour faire disparaître tout stress :

-Fred et Georges me disent toujours que pour oublier ton stress, il faut se branler.

-Ca marche vraiment ? se moqua Harry.

-Je sais pas. J'ai jamais essayé. Mais ça doit pas être si _**complexe**_ que ça non ?

-En effet Ron, se masturber n'est pas complexe, je le fais tous les jours depuis un moment déjà.

-Alors vas-y, branle toi !

-Avec toi dans la même chambre ?

Ron se mit à rougir, répondant timidement :

-En fait, j'me disais qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble... Tu comprends... Viktor lui doit avoir déjà pas mal d'expérience avec les mecs et les filles, et moi... Pas...

Harry lui proposa subitement, gagné par le stress :

-Si tu veux, tu peux me sucer. On me l'a jamais fait et si je dois mourir ce soir, ça sera un peu moins bête.

-Sérieux ? se réjouissait déjà par avance le jeune Weasley.

Pour confirmer son choix, Harry fit disparaître le bas un peu plus loin de la pièce et présenta son sexe à demi-dur à son meilleur ami.

-Fais toi plaisir.

Comme s'il contemplait le vif d'or, Ron s'approcha les yeux illuminés du sexe de son meilleur ami et l'attrapa délicatement dans ses mains. Mais sa délicatesse fut bientôt remplacée par des gestes plus virils et sa masturbation laissa place à sa toute première fellation.

Harry gémissait. Rien que sentir cette langue chaude sur son sexe de _**15 centimètres**_ l'irradiait de plaisir. Ron ne se débrouillait pas très bien mais Harry n'allait pas faire le difficile. Sa jouissance arriva rapidement et le visage de Ron fuit souillé par son propre meilleur ami.

-J'étais pas trop nul ?

-Non, mentit Harry. Je vais prendre ma douche. Merci Ron.

Harry tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami et attrapa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la douche. Ron, lui, était mal à l'aise. Son érection dans son pantalon lui faisait mal et il aurait pensé qu'Harry le soulagerait à son tour, mais non. Il le laissa dans cet état là.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

Du côté de Viktor Krum et Cédric Diggory, les choses allaient bien plus vite. Comme Oliver l'avait présagé et comme Ron l'avait deviné, les deux champions entretenaient bien une liaison.

Depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, le champion de Poudlard était tombé dans les filets du bulgare. Au début, Viktor s'amusait à provoquer Cédric. Mais ce dernier céda finalement aux avances du bulgare et, dès qu'ils le pouvaient, les deux amants se retrouvaient.

-Pas stressé pour ce soir ? demanda Cédric en embrassant le cou de Viktor.

Le plus viril des deux souleva son amant et le déposa, à moitié nu, sur la baignoire des préfets.

-Non. Je vais gagner.

Cédric éclata de rire tout en mordillant l'un des tétons poilus de son amant :

-Tu rêve Krum. C'est moi le champion.

Viktor attrapa Cédric dans ses bras puissants et lui déchira le peu de vêtements qu'il avait encore, le rendant ainsi complètement nu, dévoilant donc sa constitution intime : une belle barre de _**17 centimètres**_.

-C'est moi l'homme.

-Laisse moi te prendre, juste une fois, supplia Cédric.

-Non.

Viktor déposa son amant sur le rebord d'un lavabo et dirigea son sexe puissant, un énorme 20 centimètres, près de l'anus du plus jeune.

-J'adore quand tu me regarde comme ça juste avant de me prendre, souffla Cédric dans l'oreille du bulgare.

-C'est parrrce que tu es trrrrès beau pour un anglais.

-Prends moi tout de suite.

Cédric plongea ses lèvres sur celles de Viktor et ce dernier pénétra sans ménagement son amant. Cédric adorait leur relation. Elle était sauvage, pleine de vie. Il aimait bien se faire prendre violemment par son amant. Parce qu'en réalité, il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans leur histoire. Cédric sentait le sexe puissant de son amant l'envahir de l'intérieur et il ne pouvait cacher son plaisir.

Les gémissements de Diggory excitant d'avantage le brun.

-Je t'aime.

Surpris par cette révélation inattendue, Viktor laissa éclater sa jouissance à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Quelques instants plus tard, tandis que les deux garçons se rhabillaient pour rejoindre le terrain, Viktor demanda :

-C'était quoi ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Rien, oublie, préféra répondre Cédric.

Mais Viktor l'empêcha de partir et l'arrêta d'un geste brusque. Il le regarda dans les yeux :

-Tu m'aime ?

-Je te répondrais une fois que j'aurais gagné la coupe, répondit fièrement Cédric en embrassant une dernière fois son amant.

**OoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOooOooOoOOoO**

Cédric Diggory était mort. La communauté des Sorciers était sous le choc. Viktor inconsolable, enchaina par la suite les aventures amoureuses. Il s'était attaché au jeune homme jusqu'à en tomber amoureux. Mais jamais il ne saurait réellement si leur histoire allait les mener quelque part. Il était mort.

De son côté, Ron camoufla son attirance pour le bulgare, tout en ignorant la liaison qu'il avait réellement entretenue avec Cédric. Et c'est seulement quelques années plus tard, le soir du mariage de Bill et Fleur que les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent.

Viktor s'était isolé de la fête, cherchant un endroit pour être seul. Il s'était retrouvé sans le vouloir dans la chambre de Ron. Ce dernier voulait aussi s'isoler. Revoir Viktor lui faisait mal. Son attirance était toujours présente et il ne savait pas la gérer.

Il avait eu quelques aventures à Poudlard. Avec d'autres garçons bien évidemment. Mais rien de particulier.

-Viktor ?

-C'est ta chambrrre ? demanda le bulgare au rouquin qui venait de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Oui.

Viktor regardait, amusé, le poster le représentant dans un coin de la pièce.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais encorrre un grrrand fan de moi.

Ron rougissait, gêné. Oui il était toujours fan de lui, et pire que ça, il était même totalement épris du bulgare. Les deux garçons restèrent là à discuter pendant longtemps. C'était leur première réelle discussion. Ron avouait à cœur ouvert son homosexualité mais surtout, l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le bulgare. Ce dernier avoua son lourd secret. Il n'était tombé qu'une seule fois amoureux dans sa vie. Cédric. Depuis, il enchaînait les coups d'un soir.

-T'es plutôt actif ou passif ? demanda Ron, amusé de se retrouver à discuter si librement avec son fantasme ambulant.

-Actif, et toi ?

-Passif. Mais, j'ai toujours eu envie de me retrouver dans le rôle de l'actif. Mais aucun mec ne m'a jamais laissé faire.

Repensant à la demande que Cédric avait eu envers lui quelques années plus tôt, Viktor sourit et demanda :

-T'as envie de coucher avec moi ? Et d'êtrrre actif ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle proposition de la part du brun. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'accepter, Viktor avait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était différent des autres gars à Poudlard. Viktor était virile. Viktor était un vrai homme. Il était sauvage et passionné. Et surtout, il avait un corps de rêve. Un corps d'homme. Poilu. Exactement ce qui pouvait exciter le grand gringalet qu'était Ron.

Ron goûta le premier à la verge tendue de Viktor. _**20 centimètres**_ de plaisir. Un véritable délice. Mais le roux n'était pas en reste. Ses _**19 centimètres**_ de bonheur firent le plaisir du palet de Viktor. Il le dévora sans ménagement, appréciant la saveur du rouquin.

-Quelle proposition tu préfères ?

-Comme tu veux.

Ron s'allongea à côté de lui dans son lit et se plaqua le torse contre le dos du brun. Il lui fit relever l'une de ses jambes et son sexe chercha l'entrée intime du brun.

-T'es prêt ?

-Vas-y. Défonce moi.

Et c'est ce que Ron fit. Il le "défonça" littéralement, faisant aller et venir sa virilité à l'intérieur de Viktor Krum, le bulgare le plus sexy de la planète. Etrangement, Viktor ne gémissait pas. Il gardait la douleur enfermé en lui. Il se contentait de quelques mouvements de bassins pour faciliter les va et viens du plus jeune.

Rapidement, Ron se redressa, plaçant Viktor à quatre pattes sur son lit. Le rouquin était fan de cette position. Il avait l'impression de posséder le plus vieux. Ses mains sur ses hanches l'aidèrent à trouver son rythme de croisière et lorsqu'il sentit son plaisir atteindre son paroxysme, Ron retira son sexe et le présenta à la bouche de Viktor. Ce dernier l'accepta, ouvrant ses lèvres à ce morceau de chair.

Nus et épuisés, ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes. Ron caressait machinalement la toison poilue du torse de Viktor.

-On devrait rejoindre la fête non ?

-Oui.

Viktor embrassa une dernière fois son nouvel amant et quitta le lit pour se rhabiller. Mais Ron voulait savoir :

-Tu l'aime encore ?

-Toujourrrrs, répondit simplement Viktor qui avait pensé à Cédric à chaque instant de sa relation avec Ron. Cédric était en lui et il y pensait à chaque fois qu'il touchait un autre homme.

Ron savait de son côté qu'il parviendrait à passer à autre chose. Il avait réalisé son fantasme. Coucher avec Viktor Krum. C'était certes la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui être arrivé, mais il savait aussi que jamais Viktor ne l'aimerait comme lui avait envie de l'aimer.


End file.
